Home
by amkhe
Summary: Vincent and Catherine are finally together Below, and are focusing on raising their expanding family. Follow the beloved couple, as they watch their children grow, discover their passions, as well as experience failure, success, love and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent rushed down the tunnels, the faint sound of his wife screaming echoing off the walls. On the pipes, an insistent message was tapped in tandem:

'The baby is coming!' Vincent growled. He berated himself for deciding to head down to the bridge today. The child was coming three weeks early! He hoped it would be alright. Finally, he burst through the door into his father's office, seeing Jamie and his son Jacob sitting on the couch. Jamie was reading Jacob 'Great Expectations' to keep him distracted from his mother's obvious agony. Jacob looked up at his father's entrance, his little face crumpling in distress.

"Daddy, Mommy won't stop screaming." As to prove his point, Catherine wailed again, her pain sending waves of panic through Vincent. Jacob put his hands over his ears, unable to take the sounds of his mother's suffering. Swallowing, he walked over to his four year old son, and crouched down in front of him, taking his face into his large hands.

"Don't worry, Jacob. Your mother is having a baby. You'll be a big brother in a couple hours!" He smiled gently, love swelling in his heart. "Now, why don't you let Jamie read to you right now, and we'll come out and get you so you can meet your little brother or sister." Jacob nodded slowly, tears still evident in his huge bright blue eyes. Vincent kissed his forehead.

"That's my brave boy." He said, pride colouring his tone. He couldn't help it. He was completely biased. He rose upwards, ruffling Jacob's ash blonde hair once more before ducking into the infirmary. He heard Jamie begin to read again, and smiled, remembering the significance of that book. It was the very first book he had ever read to Catherine, when she had first stumbled into his life after being violently attacked. Through those three weeks, they had bonded immensely, and Catherine had accepted him fully for what he was. The memory of that still warmed his heart.

However, the two had gone through their fair amount of trials and tribulations in order to get where they were today. Catherine's job as a DA above ground had been extremely dangerous, getting her into multiple life or death situations. He had always managed to come in time to save her, but it usually ended with blood and death. This had been one of the many triggers that had caused his breakdown, which Catherine had ultimately saved him from. But, once he had resurfaced from his madness, he found that he could no longer sense Catherine. Blaming the illness, Catherine had vowed to stay by his side, saying that they did not need the bond to be together. Vincent had felt elated that she still loved him, despite what he had put her through. For awhile, things were slowly getting back to normal again. That all changed though, when Catherine had been captured. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the painful memory. He had barely gotten there in time to save Catherine. She had then revealed that she had given birth to his son, which had been a complete shock in itself. He had tirelessly searched the city while Catherine recovered and was able to save his newborn son as well. They named him Jacob Charles Wells, and at last, they were able to be a family. Shortly after, Catherine quit her job in the world above, and had moved below full time so she and Vincent could focus on raising their son together. Vincent proposed to her and they married in a small ceremony within the tunnels. Catherine had worn her mother's wedding dress, and Father had walked her down the aisle, as he had already considered her his daughter anyways. Vincent smiled, remembering how beautiful she had looked that day. Even though he had prided himself on his vocabulary, he had been quite at loss for the words to describe her beauty when he saw her walking towards him down the aisle.

Since then, life had never been sweeter. Vincent thanked whatever God had been smiling upon him to gift him with such treasures like Catherine and his son. The struggles they faced were a distant memory, and they focused more on the fact how blessed they truly were to have found each other, and able to now live a peaceful existence.

And now, they were about to add another miracle to their family.

Vincent walked further into the infirmary, where he saw Mary and Father already crouched over Catherine, soothing her with encouraging words. Catherine beamed when she saw him.

"Vincent!" Vincent immediately went to her side, kissing her forehead affectionately. Over six years had passed since he had fallen for her, and he loved her even more each day.

"I'm here." He said quietly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Catherine smiled, leaning into his touch.

"Alright Catherine, I think you're dilated enough to push!" Father said. Vincent gripped Catherine's hand, mindful of his strength. This was going to be the first time he witnessed the birth of his own child. Anticipation rose within him, as Catherine groaned as she began to push. Vincent whispered supporting words to her, amazed at the miracle his beautiful wife was enabling. Finally, several hours later, Father pulled out a blood covered infant, in which Mary quickly wrapped up in a towel. Vincent forced himself to tear his eyes away, giving Catherine a peck on the lips, which made her hum in happiness.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" She asked softly, spent from her effort.

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy." Vincent answered honestly.

"Congratulations!" Father said, choking on his words. "You have the most gorgeous little girl."

"A girl!" Catherine's eyes filled with tears as Mary handed her the cleaned baby, who was wrapped in a fresh, croqueted blanket. Vincent couldn't look away. She was beautiful. She embodied perfection. Again, he was at a loss for words.

"Have you decided what to name her?" Father asked. Catherine and Vincent looked at each other. They had discussed both boy and girl names, however, the girl names they had thought about seemed inadequate to describe this new bundle of life.

"We need to discuss it a bit more." Vincent said, entranced by his daughter yawning. Father laughed.

"Do you want me to send Jacob in?"

"Yes please!" Catherine beamed. Not even two minutes after Father had left the infirmary, their little four year old came bouncing in. Vincent laughed, picking him up and placing him on the bed next to his mother. Jacob stared at the small form.

"Was I this small?" Catherine wrapped her arm around him, holding the sleeping baby with one arm.

"No sweetheart, you were a little bigger." Jacob reached out, touching her little hand gently.

"She's so tiny." He whispered. Then, much to his delight, the little girl gripped his finger tightly, the tightness in her face smoothing out. Jacob beamed up at his father.

"Daddy, look!" Vincent smiled at him.

"Looks like you're going to be a fantastic big brother Jacob." Jacob turned his attention to his new baby sister, saying softly,

"Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm your big brother. I'll keep you safe." Catherine squeezed Jacob tighter to her side, overwhelmed with love for her children and her husband.

Life truly was a miraculous thing.

* * *

The naming ceremony had taken place merely a few days later. Vincent held his new baby girl, cooing at her as Father gave the traditional speech for welcoming a new life into the Tunnels.

"And what shall her name be?" Father asked. Everyone leaned forward, excited to hear the verdict. Vincent and Catherine glanced at each other, smiling.

"Jacob? You want to tell them your little sister's name?" Catherine asked. Jacob nodded happily, stepping forward.

"Rose Mary Wells." He announced proudly. Mary's hands flew to her face, her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you." She said. Father wrapped an arm around her.

"That's a beautiful name. Welcome to the family, little Rose." Cheering erupted in the room, everyone scrambling to officially meet the new addition.

* * *

Rose grew into a beautiful, inquisitive child. Like her brother, she had her Father's eyes and looked completely human. She had also inherited Vincent's hair colour, and Catherine's porcelain skin. She quickly became a Daddy's girl, and spent nearly all her time with him when she wasn't racing her friends or her big brother through the tunnels. She hardly sat still, proving to be a rather exhausting child, but like all children, she was rewarding to raise.

"Daddy!" Vincent and Jacob looked up from their chess game.

"What's wrong Princess?" Vincent asked, using his pet name for her. Her lip jutted out.

"I can't find Mommy!"

"Mommy went above for a bit. Is it something I can help you with?" Usually this was the case. Rose shook her head.

"I want Mommy!" She sniffled. Vincent looked at his son, who was also wearing a surprised expression on his face. Rose had never been so demanding.

"Do you want to come play chess with Jacob and I?" He asked her gently. Again, Rose stamped her foot.

"No. I want Mommy!"

"Who wants me?" Rose had literally been mere seconds away from throwing a tantrum when Catherine walked in. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mommy!" Rose threw herself into her mother's arms. Catherine staggered, but managed to right herself. She brushed off Vincent's look of concern.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Rose didn't answer, but buried her face into Catherine's shoulder, visibly upset. Catherine looked over at Vincent.

"Did something happen?" She asked. Vincent shrugged, and Jacob shook his head.

"She came in asking for you. How was your appointment with Peter?"

"It went well." Catherine smiled brilliantly at him. "I'll fill you in later. Why don't you and Jacob continue your game. Rose and I are going to go bake cookies. Would you like that Rosie?" Rose nodded. Catherine set her down, and took her small hand within hers, leading her towards the kitchen.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Rose was very much attached to her mother. She did not stay with Vincent after dinner, as she usually did. Even though he tried not to show it, everyone could tell this bothered him. The time when Rose would sit beside him near the hearth and listen to him read to her was one of his favourite things to do, and something he greatly looked forward to throughout the day.

Later that night, Vincent anxiously paced his and Catherine's chamber, curious to hear how her appointment above had gone, and if she knew what had been bothering Rose. It was very unlike her to be so uncooperative and clingy. People had teased him of being overprotective of Rose, however, he honestly couldn't help it. There was something so innocent and fragile about her, not to mention she was his little girl. Of course he loved Jacob just as fiercely, however, he had a different kind of relationship with his son. Catherine had often chastised him of being too lenient with him, but, Vincent's approach to raising Jacob was similar to how Father had raised him. But, with a little girl…Vincent was completely inexperienced. He took a lot of guidance from Catherine, even though, he knew that there were many occasions where he still suffocated Rose. He glanced at the door. Catherine should have been here by now. Reaching out with his bond, he slipped into the next room, where he saw Catherine laying down with Rose, stroking her hair lovingly as Rose slumbered on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Vincent.

"She wouldn't let me leave." She whispered. She looked worried. Vincent's previous anxiety from before grew into full fledged panic.

"Is she ill? Do you want me to fetch Father?" Catherine shushed him, her face looking amused in the flickering candlelight. She motioned for Vincent to sit on Rose's bed with her. Vincent obliged, still scanning his daughter for any possible signs of illness or injury.

"The big fearsome Vincent, takes on notorious criminals without batting an eye, however is practically reduced to a puddle of worry when his daughter is acting strangely." She took his hand as he sat down.

"I can't help it." Vincent muttered. Catherine smiled knowingly.

"You missed her today, didn't you?" She laughed quietly, as to not wake Rose. "You're not _jealous_ are you?" Vincent spluttered.

"I'm not jealous! I merely missed her company today, that's all." Catherine smirked, squeezing his hand.

"I don't think she's sick Vincent, however I do think something is bothering her."

"What?"

"Relax. Let's just let her tell us when she feels comfortable in doing so. It could also just be a phase when she attaches more to one parent than the other for a certain amount of time." Vincent scowled. He didn't like the sound of that. He changed the subject.

"How did your appointment go?" He asked. Catherine's entire face lit up.

"Wonderfully!" She beamed. "We're having _twins_ Vincent!" Vincent gaped at her, moving his free hand to rub the obvious bump she had managed to keep well concealed from the rest of their friends and family.

"Twins?"

"Yes!" She smiled widely. "It's a little early to tell their genders. But, they are completely healthy." Vincent leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He and Catherine had not planned on having any more children, however, they had both been overjoyed when Catherine discovered she was pregnant again. However, this pregnancy had been accompanied by vastly increased morning sickness and fatigue. She struggled to keep food down, and had lost a considerable amount of weight. Once it had passed, Catherine booked an appointment above with Peter, to check on the status of her pregnancy, to see if it had been impacted by the stressful time.

"I love you." He whispered. Catherine reached up, cradling his face.

"I love you too." She said wholeheartedly.

"Can we tell the others about them?" Vincent asked. Catherine nodded.

"Like I said, they are healthy and happy. I don't see the harm in telling them now." She then snuggled into Rose's pillows, wrapping her free arm around the sleeping child.

"Mommy…" Rose whimpered.

"Shhh. I'm right here." Catherine soothed, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked at Vincent.

"I think I'm going to stay with her tonight. Why don't you go get some sleep? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Are you sure she's alright?" Vincent asked, concerned. Catherine waved him away.

"Yes, Vincent. Give her some time." Vincent stood, unsatisfied with Catherine's reasoning. He would ask Father to check Rose over tomorrow- just to be safe.

* * *

"Okay Rose. Can you open your mouth wide for me?" Rose complied sulkily. Catherine shook her head at Vincent.

"I told you she wasn't sick!"

"This is for my own peace of mind." Vincent defended, his eyes never leaving Rose and Father.

"Hm. You seem to have a very nice looking throat missy." He tickled her under the chin, causing her to giggle.

"Stop it Grandpa! It tickles!" Father laughed, before looking at her seriously.

"Well Miss Rosy-pie, you seem to be quite the healthy lady. Is there anything wrong that I may have missed?" Rose shook her head, her lower lip jutting out in her go-to pout. Vincent smiled at the sight.

"No. I don't know why I had to have a check up anyways. I already had one!" Father patted her, before lifting her down to the ground.

"You've been acting a little strange Rose. We just wanted to make sure everything's okay." He squatted down in front of her, taking her small hands into his own, motioning with his head for Catherine and Vincent to leave. Catherine had to forcibly drag Vincent out. Father shook his head, before turning his attention back to Rose. "Is everything okay?" Rose looked away. "Come on sweetheart. Tell Grandpa what's bothering you."

"Mommy's sick!" She burst out. "She throws up a lot and is always tired." Her big blue eyes filled with tears. "I don't want Mommy to die!" Father shook his head in amusement and drew her into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart, didn't you hear your Mom and Dad at breakfast today? Your Mommy isn't sick! She's pregnant!" Noting the child's confused look, he hastily added, "That means there are two babies growing inside your Mommy right now. You're going to be a big sister!" Rose blinked.

"Like Luke?" Father nodded.

"Exactly like Luke! Except, you will have two."

"I don't want to be a big sister." Rose objected. "I don't want Mommy to hurt."

"It's normal for Mommies to hurt while the babies are growing inside them." Father explained. "The same thing happened when you were growing inside your Mommy's tummy."

"Really?"

"Yes. But don't worry, your Mommy will be feeling better really soon, okay? So there's no need to be upset." Rose nodded. Vincent immediately swept into the room when he sensed the conversation was done, and lifted Rose into his arms. Catherine followed shortly after shaking her head.

"Daddy!" Rose giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Can't I hug my little girl?" Vincent asked. "And can't I get a hug back from her too?" Rose giggled again, throwing her arms around Vincent's neck, hugging him tightly.

"You're being silly Daddy!"

"Oh am I? How about you, and your silly Daddy go to the sitting room and finish Peter Pan? Would you like that?" Rose nodded emphatically. Catherine shook her head as the two exited the room, the sounds of Rose's chatter becoming fainter.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger." Father laughed aloud, while he put his medical equipment away.

"That she does."

* * *

Gah. I am absolutely in love with Vincent, and I really wish the series would have a) kept Catherine alive and b) Maybe give us a glimpse of what life would have been like if the two of them actually got married and had a family.

Which is what bought me to fanfiction. Because I can dream, right?

Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Precisely five months later, Catherine and Vincent welcomed little Juliette Anna and Colin Joseph Wells. Again, they appeared to be completely human, with Catherine's grey-green eyes and ash blond hair. Before their arrival, both Catherine and Vincent had considered themselves to be accomplished parents. They always received gushing compliments about their two elder children's disposition, not to mention they had always been rather compliant growing up.

However, these thoughts flew out the window once the twins arrived.

Catherine felt bad comparing her children, as she loved them all equally. However, both twins were everything that both Jacob and Rose hadn't been throughout their younger years. They never stopped crying, it took them over a year and a half before they started sleeping through the night, and they could not be calmed with a simple song or story. If it hadn't been for the other members of their community, Catherine could have sworn she would have lost her sanity long ago.

Things got slightly better once the twins turned five. Both Jacob and Rose were old enough to babysit then, so it allowed their exhausted, frustrated parents to get some much needed sleep and relaxation. Colin simply idolized his older brother and sister, but Juliette was indifferent to who she spent time with. She would cry no matter who tried to get her to eat her green beans and fruit, and throw what became her infamous tantrums when she was told to stop doing something, or she was put in time out.

"Juliette!" Rose said firmly, her patience wearing thin. "Please, be quiet! You're disturbing everyone!" And it was true. Juliette's cries echoed around the tunnels, giving everyone Below a rather large earful of her tantrum.

"I WANT DOLLY!" Juliette shrieked, her little face red from crying.

"No, Julie, remember? We had to take Dolly away from you because you weren't doing as you were told." Rose said gently, fighting the urge to smack her.

"DOLLY!" Rose looked desperately at her thirteen old brother, who appeared to be at a loss what to do as well.

"Come on. Let's take them Above." Jacob said, grabbing Colin by the hand. "At this rate, someone's going to come poking around here looking for the dying cat being tortured." Rose nodded in relief.

"Come on Julie. We're going to go to the park and play on the swings! Does that sound like fun?" Juliette shook her head.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE PARK! I WANT DOLLY!" Rose massaged her temples. She shrugged on her jean jacket, and grabbed Juliette by the hand, practically dragging her behind Jacob and Colin, grimacing at her echoing screams around the tunnels. Jacob turned and said something to her, however, she couldn't hear him over her little sister's screams. She rolled her eyes. There were times when she really, really hated being a big sister.

* * *

Thankfully, once they forced Juliette on the swings, her cries were replaced with shrieks of delight. Jacob took over pushing Juliette and Rose went to play in the sand with Colin. He watched her fondly, as she helped her little brother build a sand castle. Unlike with Colin and Juliette, Jacob had never minded watching Rose growing up. She had always been a quieter child that preferred to keep to herself. She had also been a really cute kid. He had enjoyed watching her expressive face light up when he told her stories and showed her some cool places he had found around the tunnels. His friends had also not minded having her along, so his friends had literally becomes hers as well. Of course, once they became older, Rose had made her own friends, but usually, they all hung out together as a group. He shook his head. It was really weird when your little sister was one of your best friends.

"Higher Jakie, higher!" He was interrupted from his thoughts by Juliette's usual demands.

"Higher? All right short stuff." He drew her back, and let her go with an enormous push that had her laughing loudly.

They ended up staying at the park until dinnertime. Of course, Juliette cried when they had to leave, however, Jacob and Rose had coaxed her back with the promise of coming back first thing tomorrow morning with her dolly. Once they reached the dinner table, Juliette immediately scampered over to Vincent, who lifted her up easily. Catherine cocked an eyebrow at her three remaining children.

"And where were you all day?"

"We took Colin and Juliette to the park." Jacob replied, lifting Colin into his booster seat. Their Grandpa nodded.

"I noticed the tunnels seemed rather quiet today." He joked, earning a groan from Vincent and Catherine.

After a delicious, filling dinner, the Wells family gathered in their chambers, where Vincent read Juliette and Colin a story, while Catherine brushed out Rose's hair. Jacob was assembling a model plane he had gotten as a gift from his grandfather. He had been working on it for months. There were so many tiny pieces, he wondered if he would ever finish it.

"It looks great Jake!" Catherine commented from her place on the couch.

"Doesn't look like anything yet." Rose commented. Jacob shot her a dirty look, before grinning at his Mother.

"Thanks! It's taking so long though!"

"That's why it's going to look amazing at the end." Catherine promised, as her fingers began to swiftly braid Rose's freshly untangled hair. Jacob grinned again, before turning his attention back to his model plane. Not long after, Mary poked her head in.

"Excuse me, Vincent? The door on tunnel 15 is jammed, and we can't seem to get it to budge. Do you mind lending us a hand?"

"Of course not!" Vincent said warmly. He set Juliette and Colin down on the floor, before standing up and stretching.

"Daddy…" Juliette began to whine.

"Hush Julie. I'll be back in just a little while, okay? Then we'll finish the chapter." Juliette's face began to scrunch up.

"I'll go get her dolly." Jacob offered, standing up unwillingly. Catherine shot him a grateful look while Vincent drew him into a half hug.

"Thank you very much Jacob." Jacob waved him off, embarrassed at his public display of affection.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, before exiting the room in search of Juliette's doll. Colin went to Rose, and demanded she play patty cake with him. Rose complied, as Catherine continued to focus on tidying Rose's long locks.

"You need a haircut Rosie. Maybe Mary could do it tomorrow."

"But Mommm." Rose complained. "I like my hair long!"

"I do too. But not this long." Catherine lamented, as she found an area of tangles she had failed to brush out before. "It takes far too long to brush it properly. How about just to your shoulder blades?" Rose felt the pressure of her Mother's touch as she demonstrated how short she wanted it cut. Rose's eyebrows furrowed, and she opened her mouth to disagree. However, the sudden painful pull of the hairbrush through the tangles made her think twice.

"I guess that's fine."

"Good." Catherine said happily.

"JULIETTE!" Jacob hollered. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, their heads snapping over to Jacob and the source of his yell. Jacob hardly ever raised his voice. Catherine dropped the brush, and made her way over to her son. What she saw, caused her hands to fly to her face.

"Oh my goodness!" Juliette had smashed Jacob's precious model plane to pieces. Months of hard work- completely destroyed. Jacob's face was white with anger. He wordlessly dropped Juliette's doll on the ground, before stalking out of the room. Rose immediately got up and followed him. For an instant, Catherine felt a flickering of pride towards Jacob for handling it so well, before it turned into disappointment in her youngest daughter.

"Juliette Anna Wells." She said harshly, grabbing her by the arm. Juliette screamed bloody murder, even though Catherine knew she hadn't grabbed her that hard. "Why on earth did you do that to your brother's plane? You know how long he's been working on it!"

"Let go!"

"Not likely young lady. You're going to a timeout. Plus, I'm taking away your dolly for an entire week." At this, Juliette screamed even louder. Catherine picked her up, wincing as Juliette's tiny fists hammered her chest and face. She finally got to the room Juliette shared with Colin and placed her on her bed. She barely beat Juliette to the door, closing it tightly behind her. Her hand drifted to her lip, surprised when it came back bloody. She could also feel her eye swelling slightly as well. She felt tears of failure leak from her eyes. Where had she gone wrong with Juliette? The girl refused to be disciplined, and would scream and scream until she got her way. She heard Juliette pounding at the door, screaming even louder. Catherine slid down the door, keeping a firm grasp on the handle so the hysteric five year old couldn't escape.

Which is how Rose found her thirty minutes later.

"Oh my gosh, Mom!" She rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Catherine nodded tiredly.

"Your sister clipped me when I was bringing her to her room for a timeout."

"One second." Rose dashed away, returning five minutes later with some hot water and an ice compress. Catherine watched her face as she gently wiped the blood from her split lip, before applying the ice near her eye. With the degree of maturity and compassion Rose so often exhibited, it was easy to forget she was only nine years old.

"Thanks Rosie." A small smile crossed Rose's face.

"Anytime Mom. Come on, I think Juliette's down for the night." It was then, Catherine realized that the pounding on the door had ceased for awhile. She released her grip on the door handle, and Rose helped her into a standing position.

"How's Jacob?" Catherine asked her, as they made their way back to the sitting room.

"Pretty upset." Rose said bluntly. "He worked really hard on that plane."

"We'll go Above tomorrow to get him a new one tomorrow." Catherine promised. "Is he in his room?" Rose nodded. Catherine squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "I'm going to go check up on him."

"Alright. I'm going to read for a bit, then go to bed."

"Don't stay up too late." Catherine reminded her, eliciting a classic preteen eye roll from her daughter. Chuckling to herself, she walked to Jacob's room, knocking quietly. Jacob looked up at her.

"Can I come in?" He shrugged.

"I guess." Catherine entered, sitting next to him on his bed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"You know, I was really proud of how you dealt with Juliette breaking your plane." She told him, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"I wanted to hit her." He confessed quietly. "I almost did. That's why I walked away."

"And you handled yourself wonderfully. Much better than most adults." His head dropped.

"I'm still so mad. I worked really hard on that plane." Catherine kissed his temple, drawing him closer.

"I know sweetheart. We'll get you a new one."

"But that hardly fixes anything!" He burst out. "All those months…gone!"

"This time you'll know what you're doing though. You'll build it faster, and much better than you did before. Why don't you, Rose and I go Above for the day tomorrow, and you can pick out exactly the one you want? We can even go out for lunch and ice cream. Does that sound okay?" Jacob managed a smile.

"That sounds good."

* * *

Vincent sighed, running his fingers through his hair as Catherine relayed the story of what had surpassed earlier that night.

"I've spoken to Mary and Father about her. They both assured me she'll grow out of it eventually."

"I know she will. All children are different during their younger years. Juliette's just a tad more…expressive than her brothers and sister."

"I cannot believe what she did to Jacob's plane though." Vincent said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure she didn't realize what she had done." Catherine said, sagging into her chair. "I feel awful for the way I dealt with it." Vincent reached over to her, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"We all make mistakes Catherine when it comes to raising children. I know I've made my fair share of them over the years. We know for next time how to handle it." Catherine raised her eyebrow at him.

"I certainly hope there won't be a next time. I don't think poor Jacob could handle it." Vincent laughed.

"Well, yes. We'll be more careful about where he puts his model planes from now on. I mean, when she does something this severe again. She's only five years old. There is no doubt there will be a next time. And when that time comes, we'll figure out how to deal with it together." Catherine smiled at him, moving to sit on his lap.

"I'm taking Rose and Jacob Above for the day tomorrow, so Jacob can pick out a new plane. Will you be okay with the Terrible Two?" Vincent nodded.

"I think so. I don't have any immediate responsibilities at the moment. Besides, Jacob definitely deserves a reward for his actions regarding Juliette." Catherine snuggled into his chest. Vincent automatically wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're wonderful, you know that right?" She said sleepily.

"Not as wonderful as you, Catherine." Vincent replied quietly. However, Catherine was already sound asleep.

* * *

Well, that marks the end of chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be coming sometime next week :)

Thanks to Roots4Miami for your kind review! :)


End file.
